The Muppets (tv series 2000)
A short spec presentation pilot featuring the Muppets in a mock documentary format, or "mockumentary", was produced by the Jim Henson Company in December 1999. June 11th 2000 on NBC Cast Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Mr. Poodlepants, Gil the Frog, Lips, Andy Pig, Foo-Foo, Link Hogthrob, Flash, Sprocket, Captain Pighead, Mr. Poodlepants, Alphonso D'Bruzzo * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy (16 episodes), Fozzie Bear (10 episodes), Sam the Eagle (10 episodes), Animal (10 episodes), Marvin Suggs * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Johnny Fiama, Rowlf the Dog, Bobo the Bear, Howard Tubman, Bubba the Rat, Fozzie Bear (17 episodes), Animal (17 episodes), Big Mean Carl, Zippity Zap, Randall the Zebra, Doglion * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Bunsen, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, Bill the Frog, Chester Rat, The Birdman, Randy Pig, Bill the Bubble Guy * Jerry Nelson as Statler, Floyd, Robin the Frog, Droop, Crazy Harry, J.P. Grosse, Quongo, Lew Zealand, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Slim Wilson, Begoony * John Henson as Sweetums * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Tatooey Rat, Carter, Sam the Eagle (28 episodes), Janice (17 episodes) * Matt Vogel as Scooter (10 episodes), Janice (10 episodes), Poison Cackler, Aretha * Brian Henson as Sal Minella, The Newsman, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Pokey, Scooter (11 episodes), Janice (11 episodes) * Additional Muppet Performers * John Tartaglia, Alice Dinnean, Peter Linz, Tyler Bunch (Zeke), Noel MacNeal, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Spamela Hamderson), John Kennedy (Dr. Teeth), Lisa Buckley, Eric Jacobson (Miss Piggy (23 episodes), Fozzie Bear (11 episodes), Animal (11 episodes)), Jim Kroupa (Benny the Bat), Rick Lyon, Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Jill the Frog), Jim Martin (Masterson Rat), Pam Arciero, Bruce Lanoil (Mo Frackle, Chip), Martin P. Robinson, Joey Mazzarino, Julianne Buescher (Yolanda Rat, Scooter (17 episodes)), Drew Massey (Larry), Louise Gold (Afghan Hound), Caroll Spinney (Big Bird (episode 203)) Season 1 (2000-2001) Episodes * Episode 101: Pig Girls Don't Cry, June 11, 2000 * Episode 102: Hostlie Makeover, June 18, 2000 * Episode 103: Bear Left Then Bear Write, July 2, 2000 * Episode 104: Pig Out, July 9, 2000 * Episode 105: Walk the Swine, July 30, 2000 * Episode 106: The Ex-Factor, August 6, 2000 * Episode 107: Pig's in a Blackout, August 13, 2000 * Episode 108: Too Hot to Handler, August 27, 2000 * Episode 109: Going, Going, Gonzo, November 5, 2000 * Episode 110: Single All the Way, December 3, 2000 * Episode 111: Swine Song, February 17, 2001 * Episode 112: A Tail of Two Piggies, February 24, 2001 * Episode 113: Got Silk?, March 3, 2001 * Episode 114: Little Green Lie, March 10, 2001 * Episode 115: Generally Inhospitable, March 17, 2001 * Episode 116: Because...Love, March 24, 2001 Season 2 (2001-2002) Episodes * Episode 201: Dr. Phil van Neuter's first day on the Job, September 1, 2001 * Episode 202: Water, Water Everywhere, September 8, 2001 * Episode 203: And to All a Good Night, September 15, 2001 * Episode 204: What's the Story?, September 22, 2001 * Episode 205: You Never Know, September 29, 2001 * Episode 206: I've For-Got Rhythm?, October 13, 2001 * Episode 207: Bats are People Too, October 20, 2001 * Episode 208: Halloween, Kermit, October 27, 2001 * Episode 209: The Kermit's Family Reunion, November 3, 2001 * Episode 210: The Best Thanksgiving Ever, November 10, 2001 * Episode 211: A Muppet Home Christmas, December 1, 2001 * Episode 212: Change Is In The Air, February 2, 2002 * Episode 213: Why Frogs Can't Fly, February 9, 2002 * Episode 214: Lost Thing, Febuary 16, 2002 * Episode 215: Listen Up!, February 23, 2002 * Episode 216: Star Struck, March 2, 2002 * Episode 217: A Different Look, March 9, 2002 * Episode 218: Go to Sleep, March 16, 2002 * Episode 219: Morning Glory, March 23, 2002 * Episode 220: A Very Special Frog, March 30, 2002 * Episode 221: Dance Fever, April 3, 2002 * Episode 222: This Is Your Life, Frog, April 13, 2002 See also The Muppets (season 3, 2003) Category:Muppet tv shows Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002